lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Hare
Female Hare is a hare who lives in the Pride Lands. She makes her first appearance in Fuli's New Family. Appearance Female Hare bears the typical appearance of a hare in The Lion Guard. She has a grey body and a beige underbelly and muzzle. Her paw pads are a slightly darker beige, and she has a fluffy black and white tail. She has a black nose and bright-brown eyes, which are rimmed with the darker beige color. She also possesses two long ears with pink inner ears and black tips. Personality Although not seen for very long, Female Hare appears to be very skittish and jumpy, and very frightened of sudden movements. She is quick to run when she believes she might be in danger, regardless of whether or not it turns out to be true. She trusts the Lion Guard and will approach them gladly. History Fuli's New Family Female Hare is briefly seen with other hares as they all see Fuli zoom right past them causing the hares to scatter. The Call of the Drongo Female Hare is enjoying a meal when a voice tells her that she looks tasty. She recognizes the voice as Goigoi's, and soon bounds away in fear when he says that he's going to eat her. She locates the Lion Guard, along with a jerboa and Muhangus, who have heard the voices of Makuu and Janja themselves. She explains what she heard, and Kion orders the Lion Guard to split up, Fuli and Ono following her back to her patch of land. Back where she was eating her food, Ono lands down suddenly right next to her, startling Female Hare. He apologizes but mentions that he was unable to locate Goigoi anywhere from above. Likewise, Fuli is unsuccessful in her endeavors as well. Dejected, the hare notices that her leafy greens have gone and suspects that the jackals have eaten them, which draws suspicion from Ono. They regroup, and it turns out that nobody found any trace of the predators. They also reveal that the food for each animal has gone. Although Bunga is certain that it was because they scared them off, but Kion isn't so sure, and Ono points out that none of them eat greens. Kion asks them if they definitely saw the three animals, to which they admit that they only heard them. The Jerboa quotes Makuu's words, and both Muhangus and the Hare state the same thing was said to them, too. Kion orders Ono to look for the predators, but straight after he does so, he hears what sounds like Janja in the distance. The Female Hare leaps into Muhangus's paws, along with the Jerboa, whilst Kion leads the Lion Guard away. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Female Hare appears when Beshte is creating the Hippo Lanes. Once he finishes letting some animals off his back, Female Hare overhears him, saying that he's going to the other side. She hops on and asks him to drop her off near the bristle brushes. Beshte and the Beast Female Hare can be seen running away from Shujaa when he laments about his accidental destruction. The Queen's Visit The hare is amazed as she watches Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up towards Pride Rock. Songs *''Prance With Me'' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Hares Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Lagomorphs